Destined to be Alone
by The one they call Gyoreen
Summary: My version of the first three metroid games.
1. Part 1

Destined to be alone  
  
  
  
A note to the readers: In this I presume you already know a bit about the metroid story line and what the charcters look like I would like it if you would email me your feelings about this at gyoreeno@aol.com  
  
Chapter 1 The Samius Ranianara  
  
  
  
I barley remember that day, that day were my life changed forever, when I died and was reborn. It has been so long, I don't remember their names, what they looked like, were it was, or even them. My oldest memories are of a purple dragon, it had blazing red eyes, and claws that looked like they could cut down a tree like an axe, hovering around me in the dark like a shark, those eyes they glowed they spoke to me they told me I was going to die, I don't remember any more, those terrible memories are all I have left of my home planet, of my friends, of my parents. I was the only one alive, after the space pirates attacked.  
  
I was taken in by a race known as the chozo, bird like creatures with incredible technology. They were never attacked, no one wanted to see how advanced their technology really was. They were pacifists, and kept mostly to themselves.  
  
It was strange, why did they take me, I will never know we spoke different languages, at least I think they rarely spoke. I didn't talk much either, I spent most of my time curled up in a dark corner, wondering why I was where and what was going on crying. They seemed to understand the nutritional needs of my body. There was food, and a bed; I didn't sleep much I stared up at the stars, wondering if the pirates would come back for me.  
  
History tends to repeat itself, for what ever reason the pirates attacked the chozo race. But the chozo's didn't fight back, at first I didn't understand, they populated so many otherwise abounded planet's there was no telling how big an army they had, if they had one, I know why the died. All that pacifist nonsense, they had the most advanced technology in the universe, but they just used it to intimidate to prevent from ever having to use it, but know that the parents had called their bluff the entire race was destroyed.  
  
Again I was the lone survivor of the attack, I was young only.well I don't know I don't keep track of my age, what's the point. For a few days I wondered through the ruble and destruction left by the war, looking for something to eat. The power was out, at I wondered through the darkness, until I found room, I entered it unknowing how it would change me.  
  
Inside, there stood a tall warrior, a fearless warrior, I gasped. I stood frozen the warrior stood still like a statue. After a minute I realized it was just a suite. I walked over to it, reaching to touch it, my hand stopped about six inches from it, and I couldn't move my hand towards it. A force filed.  
  
To my left was a computer. I was barley tall enough to see the buttons on it, but that didn't matter they were in a foreign language I never understood. I pushed something at random out of curiosity.  
  
The computer responded,"Derenz ontiruk lokizen mon nonuray." It babbled some more in a strange language, as it babbled more I understood more and more of what it said," See nos uno." I know I had heard that some were.then it spoke again, this time I understood it all," Project name: Samius Ranianara Designed to turn any being into the ultimate warrior armed with a particle beam, and titanium armor. Agility is increased to allow otherwise near impossible feats. .Compatible with all forms of computer code.chozo." It seemed that the emergency energy for this computer was dying.". Purpose of suite: .." All was silent. I walked over to the suite. The force field was gone.  
  
I put on the suite; a black cushion like material molded body until I fit the suite. I was much taller in this. I looked at myself in a broken piece of glass. The visor hid my face. I looked as silent as my surroundings. I noticed a gun was attached to one of the arms. I timidly pressed a button. The computer blew up.  
  
I decided to find some way off this planet; with this newfound power I can avenge my planet, the chozo and myself. I decided from that moment forth I would never let myself avoid a battle. I stared at the remains of a dead chozo. The visor became blurred with my tears. How odd I don't even know anything about these beings, and I feel sorry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Return to society  
  
I walked through, the long corridors, I heard only my own footsteps, but they were loud, louder then they should be, it was just the suite, as continued. I found that it seemed I was the only thing that existed. The walls were still, my suite was still, but my body was not I was breathing hard, my footsteps echoed. I stopped and stared at a computer, it was broken but something was on the monitor something red, my footsteps echoed louder, I wasn't walking...  
  
That Red dots on the monitor it was that dragon. It screeched loudly. I back flipped behind keeping my gun aimed at it, charging the particle beam. I fired The dragon fly up into the air, opened it's moth and spat fire at me. I ran underneath the dragon dodging the fire, and charging my gun. Leapt into the air holding the cannon arm like a sword. The dragon, fly back trying to avoid contact with charged up beam as if it were some holy relic. I fired, The dragon fell to the ground; I descended from my jump near it Gun aimed at it's head. "Ridly's the name." It said in a grouching and rough voice. Hearing him speak caught me off guard. Ridly sensed that, and knocked me down with his tail. He then flew off away from me.  
  
I didn't have time to see which way he went. But there was only one way. I blasted open the door in front of me and jumped in, gun searching everywhere. The bastard was nowhere in sight. Right in front of me there was a space ship that resembled my helmet. I walked over and checked it. It was working. I climbed down in from the top. And into the ship. I looked around again Ridly was not here. I decided it's best I leave this place. I locked the ship's hatch and then got to trying to figure out, how to start the ship. "Mm." Lights lit up on the control panel, and a friendly computer voice asked," destination?"  
  
I said without hesitation," The nearest space colony (I though for a second), with humans." "Ship engaged estimated arrival time; 3 days"  
  
I felt the ship rumble, as I took off. I looked out a window at the disappearing planet, of the chozos. It was all dark, in smoke still from the battle that the chozo never fought. Soon it was just a speck in space, then it was darkness, everything else was except for the many stars. The space ship was different. For some reason, I didn't bother to ask for the computer to turn the lights on.  
  
The ship was quite convient. I lay down on a bed and took of all the heavy armor, then stared at the suite. My only friend. The chozo race didn't now much about making clothing so I had worn the same thing, since I came there. I stripped down to my bra and underwear; I had 3 days to think about what to do with my life.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 the three days  
  
Day 1  
  
I was not old enough to do much of anything in society. I stared at my friend from across the room, the seven foot tall suite had saved my life, it seemed to look like a person even with me out of it, the visor was barley visible in the dark, but through it I saw it's silent expretion, emotionless, cold, and fearless. I could easily pass for an adult in the suite, but there's all that electric age verification and crap. I needed some occupation to support myself, something that was like the suite lonely, silent, and unquestioned. I remembered how I easily defeated, or nearly defeated that horror that called itself Ridly.  
  
"Computer is there any information on the space pirates?"  
  
It felted so good to finally hear a human voice, even if it was my own.  
  
"Verified." The monitor lit up on with lists and links.  
  
"Display subsection crimes"  
  
A huge list of crimes came up, who was involved, when and where it happened and such.  
  
"Display bounties on space pirates."  
  
I saw another huge list come up, with high numbered figures.  
  
I tried to smile, but it had been so long I forgot how, I just grinned.  
  
Display information on the chozo race  
  
Three words popped up; nothing found.  
  
  
  
  
  
Day two  
  
After wondering in the dark a bit, I found a bed and a bath. I stared at myself in the water, I was just a child, and there was no way I could do anything without the suite on I knew it. Through a window I could see something, it looked like space colony, oddly the ship was moving away from it.  
  
"Computer, why are we not heading directly towards the space colony?"  
  
"The nearest colony is a still a great distance."  
  
"Then what's that?" "Space colony alpha- 0709, has been seized by the space pirates, the second nearest is omega 3915"  
  
I would not let this happen a third time.  
  
"Land at 09709."  
  
The ship landed. And I went out through the hatch in my suite  
  
Chapter 4 Saving 0709  
  
Fires burned, corpses lay on the ground, eyes still in fear, kihunters roamed, among the chaos and ruble there stood a figure.  
  
It was there I ran into the kihunters, strange monsters that looked like pran mantises yet walked like humans.  
  
I shoot at one from atop the ship. It covered it's face with it's hand blocking the shots. I jump into the air, sailing right above it, and gun aimed down, and right above it I fired rapidly. It's blood flew everywhere, but the thing still was just injured, it had seen me. I was a few feet from landing on it, and it looked ready with those sickle like hands. I continued to descend gun aimed down still firing. It collapsed, and I landed on it's body, I stood triumphantly over it till it let out a last word, or more of a shriek, it attracted three more kin hunters. They fired little bema at me, I dodged, them they continued to fire, I felt like cattle being herded, going left, then right to dodge a shot. I came to a wall, a dead end, no I jumped up towards to dodge one of there beams, and rejiched of it, charging my cannon. I landed on one of the key hunters. Instantly killing with a touch from the charge of ball of energy my cannon arm had. I fired my charged cannon at another kihunter. It attempted to block it with it's hands. The hands went flying off, as well as the things head. The third key hunter turned it's back and ran away, I fired at it and it collapsed. It was still breathing, I put my cannon on his head, and spoke, my voice came out metallic, from the suite," Where's your leader?"  
  
I was not surprised when it answered, after all Ridly could speak."Th There." It pointed with it's sickle like arm to a wall.  
  
I kicked the kihunter and it tumbled a few feet "Scum like you makes me sick." I could tell it was dead. I charged up me cannon and blasted at the wall  
  
  
  
Ruble fell, and I saw a figure in the smoke. It was about my size, fat, with spikes in it's belly, and an oddly shaped head. It let out a roar. It began to shoot spikes from it's bellow as it emerged from the smoke. I hide behind a piece of building that had fallen, and sniped at it.  
  
I heard a step, and I turned around and saw a kihunter. I kicked it and it flew into the air. I jumped up from safety of the ruble, and knocked it higher, into the air. The kihunter and I were high in the air; I got behind the kihunter and began to force it to the ground with one of my soldiers. I used it as a shield against the other monster as I fired away at it; I let myself fall to the ground and watched as the kihunter slammed into the other monster. The beast cut the kihunter into three pieces with a swipe of it's clawed hand, it then turned it's head to me, but It was too late, I had already charged and fired a shot at it, I saw surprise in it's three eyes. I fired at a lamppost; witch fell onto the monster along with my other shot. The best knocked down, by the lamppost, I fired at it some more. It exploded  
  
I turned around and saw hundreds of key hunters. My face was filled with fear but it was noticeable through my visor. The kihunters, and I stood for a few seconds wondering who would make the first move. They did. They ran, I saw their ships retreat towards space. Apparently, they were scared that I could defeated their general.  
  
The aftermath.  
  
Alpha 0709 was saved; I received a large sum of money as a reward by the colony's governor. He asked me what my name was. I hesitated, it had been so long since I ever had to use it, and it had been so long since I heard someone other then a computer or beast, speak in my language. I had forgotten my name so, I decided to name myself after that which saved my life, my only friend," I am Samus Aran"  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 The Beast  
  
I supported myself by chasing down bounty, I usual just took which ever paid more, but if it had something to do with the space pirates then money was not a consideration, having my revenge was worth more then anything. There were few leads to go on to find the space pirates so I rarely fought them.  
  
I became legendary, I was regarded as the most feared being in the known universe, but no one knew who was under the suite, when I was old enough to be considered an adult I had grown the suite use to the isolation, and decided to stay that way. I was shy; I almost never went out without my suite on. All the isolation, the mask, the constantly leaving society to fight aliens. I grew used to it. The suite gave me a sense that I didn't need others, I was beyond the emotion of fear, and I was fear. Yes, I was use to the loneliness. But that didn't mean I enjoyed it, I was used to it, and that was not enjoyable.  
  
Night after night I slept in my ship, the only place I took my suite off, I usually took a long shower to relax, and get the blood and sweat off me. Then I went over to my friend, I grabbed one of the arms and put it around me, I sat in its lap. With my back towards it, I turn my head, and looked up at the visor, cold emotionless, and dark, my body shivered in it's cold metal, but I wrapped it's arms around me titer as if it wear a blanket, I felt depressed, that my only friend, didn't even exist. Why was I destined to be like this, why did the chozo, and my home planet, sigh, what is the point of me living. The suite, stood cold and tall, not answering. I put my head down and cried. The only motivation I had was a slim hope, that some day, I would have my revenge, but I rarely fought the pirates, and even if I killed them, what would I do then?  
  
Mean while light years away a cries were heard, cries, by huge beats, inside glass containers. They slammed against it trying to break, it but it was no use. These things had never been seen before, they came from a newly discovered planet, SR388, these creatures were like green jellyfish, with claw like tentacles, and their cells, enlarged and showing, they feed of energy, the life, of another being, the could, would drain the life out of it's victim to satisfy their hungry while gaining all special powers and traits of their victim, fortunately there were not that strong, they had only feasted on species from SR388, but were still incredibly powerful, the exploration team, left as soon as the monsters were captured. Because they had jumped at them from the moment they got pout of their ship, and ate one of the crew, after their capture the planet was left.  
  
The creatures were on a heavily guarded ship, and were being taken to study. Suddenly with out warning, a barrage of missiles was fired at the ship, the one firing was another ship, of the space pirates. The missiles, hit some of the main power cores, and knocked out both the ship's engines, and the extra force fields, preventing the ship's cargo from escaping. Inside the ship, beats sucked the life out of their captors, scream and panic was everywhere, but it was soon, gone. No one was left to scream, it was a clean kill, no blood, no bodies, just piles, of sand were all that remained of the lifeless scientists.  
  
Outside the ship, missiles fired at ever power core until, all the ship was as lifeless as it's Inhabitants, the space pirates bordered the ship, and unaware of the danger. They were surprised to find no trace of any living thing, only piles of dust. A space pirate opened a door..  
  
  
  
Fast as lighting a group of the monsters, ran through, their screeching cry stunned the pirates for a second, and that second costed them dearly, soon, they too shared the fate of the scientists. Space pirates on their ship, heard what happened through a communicator one of the other pirates had dropped,"Ahhh!! Me..ttrrr..", and then an unearthly sound that could never be mistaken  
  
The pirates considered, their next move, they decided since the beasts were so fast it would be best to freeze them. The pirates attached an ice beam accessory to their weapons, and headed for the ghost ship.  
  
The floor in the first room, was like a beach, filled with sand, there wear helmets in few places, but no sign of the bests, they were planning a surprise attack, The pirates moved forward, then without warning the beasts, attacked, they pirates fired there guns, the beats nimbly dodged them, the sound of more shots were drowned in a fellow pirates flew for help, the pirates stared as their comrade became a pile of sand, the then turned there attestation to the beasts hovering right above their head, another creatures was on them, holding them, still, they battle, the pirates used that brief opportunity to freeze the beasts The pirats look to see who had brought to little creatures for help. It was Toronzo, a chozo, he was different from other chozo and that's why he was with the pirates, he was a high-ranking pirate. He spoke," If the mother brain saw what a bunch of weaklings you were then, she'd self- destruct, If it weren't for me sending in our little friends, we would have lost more men, which wouldn't be much of a lose anyway, nah, they wouldn't eat you, your powerless sissies with nothing for them to gain, just like the rest of my foolish race." The pirates looked at the frozen beasts, they had fired just in time, and the aliens that helped them too were piles of sand." Well come on put them in the containers before they unfreeze!" The pirates obeyed, and the beasts were transported to the pirate's head quarters.  
  
"The head quarters, we finally found there head quarters, but it's too well guarded for a direct assault we need to sneak in one man that can sabatous it from the inside."  
  
"But if that one man should be found and killed, they'd increase security and we couldn't try it again."  
  
"This first man must get the job, done, there is no secound chance, we don't have any one in all the armys that can do that."  
  
"How about that oen bounty hunter Samus, I heard (the man paused for a secoudn thinkng about what the next word should be I his sentence, it or he, he decided, that he sounded better), he can do anything?"  
  
"He never has failed a mission before, but this is soemthign big, no bounty hunter not even Smaus has fought the space pirates more then, well once, is a miracle, can even Samus be up to this."  
  
"Money talks."  
  
With that the conference was over.  
  
Chapter 5 A chance  
  
I was anware of all, this I still crying myself to sleep. I woke up, and checked my email, I had payed an aganet to inform me all, bountys. I found one message not from him but from, an addresss titled,"Galatic Federation". It read as followed,"  
  
We have a mission for you, there is a reward of 50 billion dollars for completeing it. Come see us.  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes, that's enough money for 10 life times, but money wasn't realy a concern, I had plenty. I went over to my friend, and spoke,"Well this looks like it could be something big.  
  
Later..  
  
I landed on M510, I was escorted through coriiors, by two gaurds, that stood to my sides. They must have felt like I was escorting them. I looked dwon on them. They didn't look at me, but I could tell it was because their were scared. I have long been feared. It's strange somehave rumored that I am some killer pycho, Ic an only image what would happen if anyone found out what I truly looked, like, blond and beatuful, ntohign like the tall suite I wore, but I don't want my identity to be revealed, I fear it, this suite is my power and has long been my life. I've grown so use to the isolation, that I crave it, even though I later wish I didn't crave it, this suite has kept me alive, but prevented me from living like any other.  
  
The two men stopped infront of an elevater. I went in alone. It went up several floors. It opened and around me were m,any tables, and people sitting in them like a jury, this was the Galatic Federation Concel. The highest form of government. There was silence then One stood up and walked towards and spoke  
  
"Samus Aran, I see you got our message, we have a request that is of utmost importence to ouyr own survival. He pushed a button on a remote in his hand, and everything turned black, except for the light from my visor, then a [rojection went up on the wall, of a huge brain in a jar," This is mother brain, the mother brain of all the space pirates plans and computers, she was created by srapping together, the greatest dead minds of the known universe, and taking the out all emotions and opinions, and replaced it with one single mission, to elad the space pirates to complete control of all things. She was made not too long ago, and now under her brillant guidiance, she has lead the space pirates to stealing many things, and other crimes. But the most dangerous thing stolen was the metroids, they, are aliens from another world, that have the ability to suck energy out of one living thing and feed apon it, little is known abou them. The ship carrying them and some scientists was raided. But we do know that if the Metroids can be trained to obey orders, then the galatic federation will crumble."  
  
The lights turned back on. "We have located the head quarters of the space pirates, we can't go for a direct assault your, mission is to go in destroy the mother brain, thus making the space pirates have no leader and be demomilshed, and you also should destroy the Metroids.by doing so we shall pay you 50 billion dollars, do you accept this mission?"  
  
Chapter 6 Entering the head quarters  
  
I held my breath, I couldn't believe all my life I have been waiting for this a change to finaly have my revenge on the space, pirates and now my mission was to kill their leader and wipe them out in the process. I cried, but this time for the first time in my life they were tears, of happiness. It was too good, to be true. The galaxy was in danger, I rpoubly cold have haggled as much mmoney, as I wanted, but I didn't need, to I had enough, already not counting the huge payment I would get. Completing this mission would be all, the payment I'd ever need.  
  
Inside my suite, was a crying and joyfull, woman, outside there still stood a tall, dark and cold warrior, who said in a robotic voice," I accept."  
  
I was given a map on were the pirate's head quarters were located, and reminded again not to tell, anyone about this. It would be an embarrestment if, the galtactic federation could not defeat a simple band of outlaws, plus it would ruin the surprise advantage I would have.  
  
I went aboard my ship," Computer head for (I looked at the map). Planet Zebes." "Destination confirmed and plotted."  
  
This was it I still couldn't believe this was happing. I had been waiting for it all, my life. I stored the nessesery food, in a compartment in the suite. I looked at myself in the mirror.  
  
I have alwas been scared to go in public without my suite on, I had grown so used to it, but now I can finaly have my revenge on the space pirates once and for all, then I won't needn this suite. I can fianly discover what the life of a normal being I like. I won't be attachted to it any more. I stared at my suite," I'll all was love, you. I can never repay you for what you've done, thank you. I can't just throw it away, this is a person deep within. I went over to it and embrassed it. I put it's arms around me, and stared into it's visor, it didn't look as cold as usual, I could see myself in it. I rubbed my near naked bodyagainst it. I would soon be saying bye to it, so this is love. Something I knew little of, I knew hate, but this is so different. It cradled me, What was your purpose, why were you made, was it destiny, yes it has to be, destiny has played a large role in my life, my family and planet was destroyed, the ones that took me in, the chozo were destroyed, now surrounded by people, I too scared too truly reveal my identity and socialize with them. It seems that I have been destined to live like this, destined for isolation, destined to be alone," Ohh, Samus.", this is our last time to be together. I kissed it on the visor, It seemed this was more of a person then a suite.  
  
We were apraochign Zebes. It is an old abounded planet. I put my sutie on, it felt different then before, I was becoming one with my friend, one with the only one that cared about me, oen with the only one that understands or knows about me, one with the one I love. We are one. I am Samus Aran. Then I relaised there was a proublem, there must be some sort of security measure that would tell them if my ship entered the atmisphere.  
  
"Zebes is in site" said the computer. "Hold position." The ship stopped away from Zebes. There I could see the planet calling, me it was the only inhabited planet for light eyars apon light years. I thought about hwo to pass this security measure, then it hit me.  
  
Deep within Zebes.  
  
Toronzo, I think you better take a look at this moniter, there's a large object entering the atmisphere, it could be a ship. Should I activate the missle silo. The pritaes hands were right on the fire butten eager for some violence.  
  
Toronzo spoke"Fire"  
  
"Fire? What type of fool are you, it's meteroid you numschool, if we had someone as brain dead as you at the matser controls, mother brain would run out of oxigyn and we'd fire, at every 1 inch metroid, within 50 ligth years of Zebes."  
  
"Sorry, sir"  
  
"Me, too."  
  
"Huh?" "You!" "Me", said a passing pirat." "Yes you wasn't talking to my invisible friend. Knock this pirat here unconscious!" "But, I won't make another mistake like that agin, Toronzo please!"  
  
Inside the chamber holding the Metroids..  
  
A knocked out pirate was teleported onto the room, the Metroids fought for, his body, and it was soon, drained lifless, and tunred to sand.  
  
Two figures watched from outside, a see through titanium wall sperating the Metroids from them.  
  
"That's what happen's when you act on ways I don't like, the metroids need food, and it seems that we have one metroid too many too feed because of our rations of pirates. Send a message saying anyone lacking quality will be feed to the Metroids to help make them grow, also, tell the people in secot R28 to increase speed on finding ways too clone these Metroids it seems that these metroids can't reproduce by themselves."  
  
"Are you sure it's wise to sacrifice your own men?"  
  
"The Mother brain oppenetd me secound in command only to her, do you dought her choicing"  
  
"No sir!"  
  
"Then do as you were told!"  
  
"Yes sir." The space pirate typed some stuff on a computer and the messages were sent.  
  
"You shouldn't tell them but since the metroids drain energy some of our most elite pirates may also be food, depending on how well they do their duties."  
  
"I won't tell."  
  
"Your not slacking, but you now know this bit of information, and I can't allow that." Toronzo puched a button and the pirat was teleported to the metroids who gladly conumed him. Toronzo smiled  
  
Mean while.  
  
My plan worked. My small space pod, was mistaken for a meteroid. I landed safely on planet Zebes. I walked htrough the planet until I cam down to an elivater. I went down  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 Trapped in the ehadquarters  
  
As I reached the bottem and stepped out I relised the elivater wasn't working for some reason.  
  
I stared above me and say little insect thigns climbing on the wall, two directions left and right. I ran to the left jumping over lups of earth and rock, until I fell bhind a mountain of rock. I couldn't jump back up, there was a small opening But I couldn't reach. It, I thought for a while. I turned to my left, and stepped on one of those insects. There in front of me lay a ball. I was catious, could it be a trap? Who carred, I was trapped anyway, I grabbed it. Bits of computer info ran through my helmet it was finaly translated to English," Morphing ball, a suite upgrade that allows the suer to become a the form of a ball, but without the ability to jump or shoot." How convient, I stared at the opening, why would they place this here. Who cares I have a mission to complete, and deaths to avanege, I rolled into a ball, and went through the small opening back to the broken elevator. I shot a few bugs crawling around. It seems these insects are the only defence. I have the eliment of surprise, they don't know I'm here. I decided to keep my eye open for security cameras to maintain my advance. Runnign through the corridor I heard a screech.  
  
I jumped in the oppisite direction I heard it cme from, a green bat like creature fell, from the ceiling, at a safe distance. I fired away at it, it didn't seem to move. Or at least I thought it was safe, before I could finish the creature it selfdestructed, the shocked knocked me back, it was a surprise but no injure. I wpied it's guts off my visor and continued forword. Another bat creature fell down right above. I amied my gun up and fired at it, it was gonnign to hit the ground before I killed I, I could feel it's breathing on me, I rolled into a ball, and rolled out of the way. I could feel it's wing brush against me side, I continued to fire at it after unrolling, the thing collapsed on the ground dead. I decided to take it safe from now. I charged up my cannon before countining forward. Another one of those insects came crawling at me. What harm are you suppose dto do, I said as I watched it slowly inch towards me, out of the top left corner of my visor I saw another bat, with bothering to look at it , I fired my cannon upwords, and stepped a bit back from the insect, the bat's dead body fell on the insect immobilsin it.  
  
As I continued forward, I ran into large bunch of rocks blocking my way, A little passage was under it, just right for the morphing ball, as I rolled under it I couldn't stop asking how this ball was put there and why it was so convient. I could see the light at the end. I was near the end. I stood still, the light began to darken, something stood in the way of the exit. I waited nearly a minut, it wasn't gonnign to move, but I was. I went out hearing screeching, unrolled, and jumped up, below was a crab like creature, flying. This place is getting weird. I follwed it's path with my cannon firing a shots at it, IT was fast, It flew at me feet trying to ram into me. I jumped over it, and landing squashing onther bug. There was a cliff infront of me.  
  
I jumped up to it, and saw a blue door, there was something fimaliar about it, I ignored it and shot it, it opened. I ran into it. Fragments of rock were sticking out everywere. I used them as platforms to jump from on to another. On oen I saw another insect, only was red and had spikes covering it, IT scurried around the platforms. I fired at it, unlike it's cousin it could take quite a beating. I folloed it with my cannon charging, waiting waiting. I jumped into the air to avoid an insect beneath my feet. I tried to lean towards the right in, the air, above me was another insect a platform. I fell, down a couple yards. I looked around to make sure nothing was there. I stared up, and above me I thought I could see the soemthign shining, a door. I climbed and jumped my way to the top, destroying any of the insects that got in my way.  
  
Apon reaching the summit, I stared at the door, I had it some where before. But where? Behiind me was a flying turtle like creature, it was flying towards me, I was anware of it.  
  
The blue door, bran back many memories, unfortuantly time had transformed them inot blackness.  
  
The creature had many jagged points, around it's solders It's hands were like little lobsters.  
  
I stared into the door, and I sarted to rember, a picture of soemting in my mind.  
  
The turtle, was extremely fast. There were likely only a few tenths of a second before it slammed inot me, but life seemd to be happing slowly for me.  
  
My memory, was a of a large flying thing.  
  
It was not a memoy it was a relection.  
  
I ducked, I felt a thud against my helment, I might of hadn't crashed into the door, at nearly the same. Time. The door, seemed unharmed, which was more then could be said for the creature.  
  
I starred above, me, there was still, much unexplored above me. 


	2. Part 2

Chapter 4 Saving 0709  
  
Fires burned, corpses lay on the ground, eyes still in fear, kihunters roamed, among the chaos and ruble there stood a figure.  
  
It was there I ran into the kihunters, strange monsters that looked like pran mantises yet walked like humans.  
  
I shoot at one from atop the ship. It covered it's face with it's hand blocking the shots. I jump into the air, sailing right above it, and gun aimed down, and right above it I fired rapidly. It's blood flew everywhere, but the thing still was just injured, it had seen me. I was a few feet from landing on it, and it looked ready with those sickle like hands. I continued to descend gun aimed down still firing. It collapsed, and I landed on it's body, I stood triumphantly over it till it let out a last word, or more of a shriek, it attracted three more kin hunters. They fired little bema at me, I dodged, them they continued to fire, I felt like cattle being herded, going left, then right to dodge a shot. I came to a wall, a dead end, no I jumped up towards to dodge one of there beams, and rejiched of it, charging my cannon. I landed on one of the key hunters. Instantly killing with a touch from the charge of ball of energy my cannon arm had. I fired my charged cannon at another kihunter. It attempted to block it with it's hands. The hands went flying off, as well as the things head. The third key hunter turned it's back and ran away, I fired at it and it collapsed. It was still breathing, I put my cannon on his head, and spoke, my voice came out metallic, from the suite," Where's your leader?"  
  
I was not surprised when it answered, after all Ridly could speak."Th There." It pointed with it's sickle like arm to a wall.  
  
I kicked the kihunter and it tumbled a few feet "Scum like you makes me sick." I could tell it was dead. I charged up me cannon and blasted at the wall  
  
  
  
Ruble fell, and I saw a figure in the smoke. It was about my size, fat, with spikes in it's belly, and an oddly shaped head. It let out a roar. It began to shoot spikes from it's bellow as it emerged from the smoke. I hide behind a piece of building that had fallen, and sniped at it.  
  
I heard a step, and I turned around and saw a kihunter. I kicked it and it flew into the air. I jumped up from safety of the ruble, and knocked it higher, into the air. The kihunter and I were high in the air; I got behind the kihunter and began to force it to the ground with one of my soldiers. I used it as a shield against the other monster as I fired away at it; I let myself fall to the ground and watched as the kihunter slammed into the other monster. The beast cut the kihunter into three pieces with a swipe of it's clawed hand, it then turned it's head to me, but It was too late, I had already charged and fired a shot at it, I saw surprise in it's three eyes. I fired at a lamppost; witch fell onto the monster along with my other shot. The best knocked down, by the lamppost, I fired at it some more. It exploded  
  
I turned around and saw hundreds of key hunters. My face was filled with fear but it was noticeable through my visor. The kihunters, and I stood for a few seconds wondering who would make the first move. They did. They ran, I saw their ships retreat towards space. Apparently, they were scared that I could defeated their general.  
  
The aftermath.  
  
Alpha 0709 was saved; I received a large sum of money as a reward by the colony's governor. He asked me what my name was. I hesitated, it had been so long since I ever had to use it, and it had been so long since I heard someone other then a computer or beast, speak in my language. I had forgotten my name so, I decided to name myself after that which saved my life, my only friend," I am Samus Aran"  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 The Beast  
  
I supported myself by chasing down bounty, I usual just took which ever paid more, but if it had something to do with the space pirates then money was not a consideration, having my revenge was worth more then anything. There were few leads to go on to find the space pirates so I rarely fought them.  
  
I became legendary, I was regarded as the most feared being in the known universe, but no one knew who was under the suite, when I was old enough to be considered an adult I had grown the suite use to the isolation, and decided to stay that way. I was shy; I almost never went out without my suite on. All the isolation, the mask, the constantly leaving society to fight aliens. I grew used to it. The suite gave me a sense that I didn't need others, I was beyond the emotion of fear, and I was fear. Yes, I was use to the loneliness. But that didn't mean I enjoyed it, I was used to it, and that was not enjoyable.  
  
Night after night I slept in my ship, the only place I took my suite off, I usually took a long shower to relax, and get the blood and sweat off me. Then I went over to my friend, I grabbed one of the arms and put it around me, I sat in its lap. With my back towards it, I turn my head, and looked up at the visor, cold emotionless, and dark, my body shivered in it's cold metal, but I wrapped it's arms around me titer as if it wear a blanket, I felt depressed, that my only friend, didn't even exist. Why was I destined to be like this, why did the chozo, and my home planet, sigh, what is the point of me living. The suite, stood cold and tall, not answering. I put my head down and cried. The only motivation I had was a slim hope, that some day, I would have my revenge, but I rarely fought the pirates, and even if I killed them, what would I do then?  
  
Mean while light years away a cries were heard, cries, by huge beats, inside glass containers. They slammed against it trying to break, it but it was no use. These things had never been seen before, they came from a newly discovered planet, SR388, these creatures were like green jellyfish, with claw like tentacles, and their cells, enlarged and showing, they feed of energy, the life, of another being, the could, would drain the life out of it's victim to satisfy their hungry while gaining all special powers and traits of their victim, fortunately there were not that strong, they had only feasted on species from SR388, but were still incredibly powerful, the exploration team, left as soon as the monsters were captured. Because they had jumped at them from the moment they got pout of their ship, and ate one of the crew, after their capture the planet was left.  
  
The creatures were on a heavily guarded ship, and were being taken to study. Suddenly with out warning, a barrage of missiles was fired at the ship, the one firing was another ship, of the space pirates. The missiles, hit some of the main power cores, and knocked out both the ship's engines, and the extra force fields, preventing the ship's cargo from escaping. Inside the ship, beats sucked the life out of their captors, scream and panic was everywhere, but it was soon, gone. No one was left to scream, it was a clean kill, no blood, no bodies, just piles, of sand were all that remained of the lifeless scientists.  
  
Outside the ship, missiles fired at ever power core until, all the ship was as lifeless as it's Inhabitants, the space pirates bordered the ship, and unaware of the danger. They were surprised to find no trace of any living thing, only piles of dust. A space pirate opened a door..  
  
  
  
Fast as lighting a group of the monsters, ran through, their screeching cry stunned the pirates for a second, and that second costed them dearly, soon, they too shared the fate of the scientists. Space pirates on their ship, heard what happened through a communicator one of the other pirates had dropped,"Ahhh!! Me..ttrrr..", and then an unearthly sound that could never be mistaken  
  
The pirates considered, their next move, they decided since the beasts were so fast it would be best to freeze them. The pirates attached an ice beam accessory to their weapons, and headed for the ghost ship.  
  
The floor in the first room, was like a beach, filled with sand, there wear helmets in few places, but no sign of the bests, they were planning a surprise attack, The pirates moved forward, then without warning the beasts, attacked, they pirates fired there guns, the beats nimbly dodged them, the sound of more shots were drowned in a fellow pirates flew for help, the pirates stared as their comrade became a pile of sand, the then turned there attestation to the beasts hovering right above their head, another creatures was on them, holding them, still, they battle, the pirates used that brief opportunity to freeze the beasts The pirats look to see who had brought to little creatures for help. It was Toronzo, a chozo, he was different from other chozo and that's why he was with the pirates, he was a high-ranking pirate. He spoke," If the mother brain saw what a bunch of weaklings you were then, she'd self- destruct, If it weren't for me sending in our little friends, we would have lost more men, which wouldn't be much of a lose anyway, nah, they wouldn't eat you, your powerless sissies with nothing for them to gain, just like the rest of my foolish race." The pirates looked at the frozen beasts, they had fired just in time, and the aliens that helped them too were piles of sand." Well come on put them in the containers before they unfreeze!" The pirates obeyed, and the beasts were transported to the pirate's head quarters.  
  
"The head quarters, we finally found there head quarters, but it's too well guarded for a direct assault we need to sneak in one man that can destroy it from the inside."  
  
"But if that one man should be found and killed, they'd increase security and we couldn't try it again."  
  
"This first man must get the job, done, there is no second chance, and we don't have any one in all the armies that can do that."  
  
"How about that one bounty hunter Samus, I heard (the man paused for a second thinking about what the next word should be I his sentence, it or he, he decided, that he sounded better), he can do anything?"  
  
"He never has failed a mission before, but this is something big, no bounty hunter not even Samus has fought the space pirates more then, well once, is a miracle, can even Samus be up to this."  
  
"Money talks."  
  
With that the conference was over.  
  
Chapter 5 A chance  
  
I was unaware of all, this I still crying myself to sleep. I woke up, and checked my email; I had paid an agent to inform me all, bounties. I found one message not from him but from, an address titled,"Galactic Federation". It read as followed,"  
  
We have a mission for you; there is a reward of 50 billion dollars for completing it. Come see us.  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes, that are enough money for 10 life times, but money wasn't really a concern, I had plenty. I went over to my friend, and spoke," Well this looks like it could be something big.  
  
Later..  
  
I landed on M510; I was escorted through corridors, by two guards that stood to my sides. They must have felt like I was escorting them. I looked down on them. They didn't look at me, but I could tell it was because they were scared. I have long been feared. It's strange some have rumored that I am some killer psycho, I an only image what would happen if anyone found out what I truly looked, like, blond and beautiful, nothing like the tall suite I wore, but I don't want my identity to be revealed, I fear it, this suite is my power and has long been my life. I've grown so use to the isolation, that I crave it, even though I later wish I didn't crave it, this suite has kept me alive, but prevented me from living like any other.  
  
The two men stopped in front of an elevator. I went in alone. It went up several floors. It opened and around me were many tables, and people sitting in them like a jury, this was the Galactic Federation Council. The highest form of government. There was silence then one stood up and walked towards and spoke  
  
"Samus Aran, I see you got our message, we have a request that is of utmost importance to our own survival. He pushed a button on a remote in his hand, and everything turned black, except for the light from my visor, then a [projection went up on the wall, of a huge brain in a jar," This is mother brain, the mother brain of all the space pirates plans and computers, she was created by scrapping together, the greatest dead minds of the known universe, and taking the out all emotions and opinions, and replaced it with one single mission, to lead the space pirates to complete control of all things. She was made not too long ago, and now under her brilliant guidance, she has lead the space pirates to stealing many things, and other crimes. But the most dangerous thing stolen was the Metroids, they, are aliens from another world, that have the ability to suck energy out of one living thing and feed upon it, little is known about them. The ship carrying them and some scientists was raided. But we do know that if the Metroids can be trained to obey orders, then the galactic federation will crumble."  
  
The lights turned back on. "We have located the head quarters of the space pirates, we can't go for a direct assault your, mission is to go in destroy the mother brain, thus making the space pirates have no leader and be demolished, and you also should destroy the Metroids.by doing so we shall pay you 50 billion dollars, do you accept this mission?"  
  
Chapter 6 Entering the head quarters  
  
I held my breath, I couldn't believe all my life I have been waiting for this a change to finally have my revenge on the space, pirates and now my mission was to kill their leader and wipe them out in the process. I cried, but this time for the first time in my life they were tears, of happiness. It was too good, to be true. The galaxy was in danger, I proudly cold have haggled as much money, as I wanted, but I didn't need, to I had enough, already not counting the huge payment I would get. Completing this mission would be all, the payment I'd ever need.  
  
Inside my suite, was a crying and joyful, woman, outside there still stood a tall, dark and cold warrior, who said in a robotic voice," I accept."  
  
I was given a map on were the pirate's head quarters were located, and reminded again not to tell, anyone about this. It would be an embarrassment if, the galactic federation could not defeat a simple band of outlaws, plus it would ruin the surprise advantage I would have.  
  
I went aboard my ship," Computer head for (I looked at the map). Planet Zebes." "Destination confirmed and plotted."  
  
This was it I still couldn't believe this was happing. I had been waiting for it all, my life. I stored the necessary food, in a compartment in the suite. I looked at myself in the mirror.  
  
I have always been scared to go in public without my suite on, I had grown so used to it, but now I can finally have my revenge on the space pirates once and for all, then I won't need this suite. I can finally discover what the life of a normal being I like. I won't be attached to it any more. I stared at my suite," I'll all was love, you. I can never repay you for what you've done, thank you. I can't just throw it away, this is a person deep within. I went over to it and embraced it. I put its arms around me, and stared into its visor, it didn't look as cold as usual; I could see myself in it. I rubbed my near naked body against it. I would soon be saying bye to it, so this is love. Something I knew little of, I knew hate, but this is so different. It cradled me, What was your purpose, why were you made, was it destiny, yes it has to be, destiny has played a large role in my life, my family and planet was destroyed, the ones that took me in, the chozo were destroyed, now surrounded by people, I too scared too truly reveal my identity and socialize with them. It seems that I have been destined to live like this, destined for isolation, destined to be alone," Ohh, Samus." this is our last time to be together. I kissed it on the visor, it seemed this was more of a person then a suite.  
  
We were approaching Zebes. It is an old abounded planet. I put my suite on, it felt different then before, I was becoming one with my friend, one with the only one that cared about me, one with the only one that understands or knows about me, one with the one I love. We are one. I am Samus Aran. Then I realized there was a problem, there must be some sort of security measure that would tell them if my ship entered the atmosphere.  
  
"Zebes is in site," said the computer. "Hold position." The ship stopped away from Zebes. There I could see the planet calling, me it was the only inhabited planet for light years upon light years. I thought about how to pass this security measure, and then it hit me.  
  
Deep within Zebes.  
  
Toronzo, I think you better take a look at this monitor, there's a large object entering the atmosphere, it could be a ship. Should I activate the missile silo? The pirate's hands were right on the fire button eager for some violence.  
  
Toronzo spoke" Fire"  
  
"Fire? What type of fool are you, it's meteoroid you numschool, if we had someone as brain dead as you at the master controls, mother brain would run out of oxygen and we'd fire, at every 1 inch meteroid, within 50 light years of Zebes."  
  
"Sorry, sir"  
  
"Me, too."  
  
"Huh?" "You!" "Me", said a passing pirate." "Yes you wasn't talking to my invisible friend. Knock this pirate here unconscious!" "But, I won't make another mistake like that again, Toronzo please!"  
  
Inside the chamber holding the Metroids..  
  
A knocked out pirate was teleported onto the room, the Metroids fought for, his body, and it was soon, drained lifeless, and turned to sand.  
  
Two figures watched from outside, a see through titanium wall separating the Metroids from them.  
  
"That's what happens when you act on ways I don't like, the Metroids need food, and it seems that we have one Metroid too many too feed because of our rations of pirates. Send a message saying anyone lacking quality will be feed to the Metroids to help make them grow, also, tell the people in sector R28 to increase speed on finding ways too clone these Metroids it seems that these Metroids can't reproduce by themselves."  
  
"Are you sure it's wise to sacrifice your own men?"  
  
"The Mother brain oppointed me second in command only to her, do you dought her choosing"  
  
"No sir!"  
  
"Then do as you were told!"  
  
"Yes sir." The space pirate typed some stuff on a computer and the messages were sent.  
  
"You shouldn't tell them but since the Metroids drain energy some of our most elite pirates may also be food, depending on how well they do their duties."  
  
"I won't tell."  
  
"Your not slacking, but you now know this bit of information, and I can't allow that." Toronzo punched a button and the pirate was teleported to the Metroids who gladly consumed him. Toronzo smiled  
  
Mean while.  
  
My plan worked. My small space pod was mistaken for a meteoroid. I landed safely on planet Zebes. I walked through the planet until I came down to an elevator. I went down  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 Trapped in the head quarters  
  
Author's note; Due too some area's being identical, and keeping this at a reasonable length some areas in Metroid 1 will be changed, cut out, or items being placed in different areas. I have played through the game, but two major things will be different 1 the location of the ice beam (I can't remember), 2 the battle with mother brain, I got there with 30 energy and 2 missiles, and I didn't want too kill enemies for a week to recharge, so it may be a bit different, but I presume it's not too different from Super Metroid, oh and I am well aware that the charge beam was only in the 3 game and you have to collect the long beam, well, it's may fan fiction so there=)  
  
  
  
The elevator moved with a humming sound, there was barely enough room too stand, it looked old, covered in dust, which were only penetrated by my footprints. Lights blinked but it could hardly be seen through the dust, at any moment I was expecting the whole thing too shut down. It didn't make since, how a huge army like the space pirates only way of going to the planet's surface was in one single elevator, one that was untouched for seemingly an eternity, one that was in such plan view, one that could be a trap.  
  
It stopped, were they hoping to just trap me here? My question was answered, the doors opened, I could not see where I was, and the dust was rising up blinding me. I was expecting a small band of pirates to start attacking. But all was silent. I walked out. My plan apparently worked, I got here undetected, and the only other living things were large bugs crawling around. I heard a sound, a beep, declining in pitch, it wasn't the insects, and it was the elevator. After who knows how long it stopped working, I was trapped. Trapped on a planet were killers were, Trapped on a planet were killers were that I would destroy. Trapped on the home of makers. They killed my family, they killed the Chozo, and from that death came I birth. Me. Now the source of my hatred, the source of my isolation, the source of my pain and sorrow, I was trapped with it. Behind a tall dark, cold, and fearless warrior, behind, a name the creates, fear, behind, the mask, of Samus, lay a smile, lay a tear, lay eyes, that saw a dream come true, behind that mask, was me.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
